


Merry Christamas，Artemis

by reiko_0107



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, original character mentioned
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiko_0107/pseuds/reiko_0107
Summary: 纽特很高兴在圣诞节收到了来自战场上的忒修斯的来信。但纽特渐渐发现有什么不对劲起来。





	Merry Christamas，Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> ·角色死亡预警！！！！！！  
> ·是BE！！！！！  
> ·战前两人已经确立情侣关系设定，ooc逻辑死bug多预警  
> ·我，放飞自我

      “Merry Christmas, Artemis. 我算了一下时间，你拿到这封信的时候应该正好是圣诞节。我知道你已经从东线战场回来了，我很高兴。说实话，刚知道你一个人跑去参加驯龙我真的气疯了，然后就开始疯狂地担心你，一边担心战场上的情况又要一边担心你真的让我心力憔悴，不过好在你现在已经安全地回来了，我也算是安心了。我也明白那个秘密项目也许有助于战争的进程，但我不想失去你。”

又来了。纽特不满地撇撇嘴。我也很诚恳地道过歉了，他总是这样，把我当个小孩子。他把自己陷在舒适的沙发里，继续读下去。

“……大概是因为要到圣诞节了，战况似乎开始有些缓和。谁会想要在这样美好的节日里不光无法和家人团聚还要经历生死呢？无论巫师还是麻瓜都一样。我也很想你。想念和你一起的日子。你知道，这种家人团聚的日子总是让人回忆起太多东西。我记得我第一次施放出守护神咒也是在圣诞节，我刚成年的那年圣诞节假期，你就站在我面前，希望我能给你表演一些魔法，我看着你在细碎的雪花中冻得通红的脸，仰着头，眼神闪闪发光，脑海中闪过的都是和你的那些记忆。我突然想试试我没有真正成功过的守护神咒。然后你还记得你看到了什么吗？一直小鹿，踏着轻快地步伐围绕着我们。这一点都不像我，后来我的同事们都说话这样的话，但我知道这像谁。这像你。在森林中为自然而雀跃的小精灵。纽特，我的阿尔忒弥斯，你是我的小鹿，是我的守护神，我的月亮。”

纽特不自觉的皱起眉头。他还是不太习惯忒修斯在信中这样热烈的措辞，就像他不习惯对方宽厚而结实的拥抱，还有看向他时炽热而温柔的眼神。但不习惯不代表他讨厌。他不讨厌那种坚实牢靠的感觉。纽特喜欢自由，不过他不得不承认，有个可以信任的人在身后的感觉也确实安心。

他当然记得那年圣诞节。那头银白色的小鹿在他们身边轻盈的起舞，洒下的光芒就像银色的粉末。他的哥哥比吵着想看魔法的他还要兴奋。忒修斯蹲下高大的身子激动地把他圈进怀里，嘴里轻声念着“我成功了，阿尔忒弥斯，我成功了，你是我的守护神”。

纽特抿了一下嘴，压下嘴角的弧度，继续读下去。

“我真的很想你，想念你的所有，想念我们一起做过的一切。我由衷的祈祷这场战争能够快些完结，让我回到你身边。你知道我其实并不是什么虔诚的信徒，我更相信一切事情要靠自己的能力。福灵剂都要比神可靠太多了。但无论怎样我还是希望可以快一点结束这场战争，我祈祷你能平安归来，如果这是神明的作用那我希望他再灵验一次。爱你的忒修斯。”

纽特折上信纸，落款的日期是三天前。他的哥哥估错了时间，今天已经是26号了。但他依旧扬着嘴角收下了这份稍稍迟到的圣诞祝福。

他站起身，为圣诞节做装饰的槲寄生还挂在窗沿没有撤下。那是斯卡曼德家的传统。他记得他和忒修斯确定关系的那年圣诞，趁着母亲在门口迎接刚刚回家的父亲时偷偷在窗边拥吻。纽特那年十六岁，比忒修斯矮半个头。他踮起脚拽着忒修斯熨烫平整的西装，两个人在那丛长青枝丫的见证下交换了一个充满爱欲的吻。忒修斯的手不自觉地加力，狠狠箍住他的手腕，仿佛要把他融进自己的血肉。两个人蹭在一起，直到听到脚步声才匆忙分开。纽特低下头掩饰自己湿润的眼睛和被欲望薰红的脸颊。忒修斯转过头，装作在看窗外。纽特悄悄瞥了他的哥哥一眼，而忒修斯刚好也在看他，两个人同时偷笑起来，就像偷吃了糖果的小孩子，“共犯者”得逞地相视一笑。

转过年来的第二个月，纽特生日的当天晚上，两个人就滚到了床上。他们交换着一个又一个充满情欲的吻，忒修斯用自己的唇舌与带有薄茧的手指挑动他的欲望，而他只能把头卡在对方的颈侧，颤抖着吐出滚烫的气息。没有魔法与咒语，父母就在楼下的客厅里，他们克制地呜咽着喘息着。第一次吞下对方的时候纽特几乎难以自持，在忒修斯的身上留下了长长的红痕和齿印。

那时候忒修斯已经是傲罗中的骨干了，而纽特是家养小精灵安置办公室一个不起眼的职员。两兄弟的关系在外人眼中平平淡淡，甚至是不太好——在魔法部里为数不多的巧遇时两兄弟几乎连招呼都不会打。但谁会想到表面看起来不和的兄弟夜晚会在同一张床上相拥入睡，有时是忒修斯家的，有时是纽特自己家的，两个人赤裸身体肌肤相亲，发出情人间才会有的淫靡旖旎的声音，明明是血亲却还有着另一层难以言说的关系。

不过很快两个人秘密的同居没能持续很久。战争爆发了，忒修斯混进了参战的麻瓜中，踏上了异乡的土地。当然了，忒修斯的选择确实违背了纽特的意愿。他忍不住闹了几天脾气，但心里也清楚忒修斯不会改变主意，也不打算因为自己的意愿改变对方的主意。虽然他不想让忒修斯身处危险之中，但他也承认，这样富有无私的英雄精神确实也符合忒修斯的性格，更何况，忒修斯虽然总是在干预他的选择，但最后的决定权从来都在他手里，他不觉得反过来自己就能够剥夺对方选择的权利。

忒修斯离开之后，两个人就开始了书信往来。主动来信的那一个永远是忒修斯，给他讲最近的情况，用炽烈的词句对纽特表达着想念；纽特会回一些较短的信，隐晦而扭捏的回应对方的爱恋。而两个人的信件也颇有属于自己个性的风格：忒修斯基本上都是完整地写着收信地址和收件人，信的开头和落款也写得清清楚楚；而纽特完全不在意书信格式这一套，就像在写一个便签一样，最多只会写上寄出的日期，而信封上也只会写上忒修斯的名字——斯卡曼德家的猫头鹰当然能够准确无误地找到天各一方的两个主人。两人的通信几乎一直是这样，只有后来纽特参加了魔法部的秘密项目之后忒修斯给他写了一封措辞严厉的长信，他能看出来潦草的笔迹中透露出主人的愤怒和急躁，按忒修斯信中的话来说就是“我写了一沓吼叫信强忍着没有寄给你”。当时他也算是和忒修斯有些赌气，于是没有回信。一个星期后，忒修斯又寄给了他一封言辞诚恳的信件，对自己之前的信道歉，并且希望纽特能给他回应。

“……我们既是兄弟，又是恋人。我希望我们之间能够不要保有这些会令对方担心的秘密，好吗？”

其实纽特自己也知道自己一声不吭就来这个项目忒修斯一定会担心，自己确实也应该和对方说一声。于是他也对忒修斯道了歉，并保证自己会有分寸地不做危险的事情——当然这个“不危险”的标准是他自己制定的。两个人又恢复了以往的通信。

圣诞节假期结束，纽特回到了办公桌前。天气一天天回暖，冬天已经进入尾声，纽特却愈发的焦躁不安起来。忒修斯已经一个多月没有寄信给他了。这太不正常了。更何况，曾经每日退勤后和忒修斯的二人时光是唯一能支撑他在最讨厌的办公桌前坐上八个小时，但忒修斯一走，他的生活一下子就失去了慰藉。 参加驯龙项目其实有很大一部分原因只是因为他坐不住办公室。但那之前他至少还能收到忒修斯的信。现在项目被取消，他只能回到压抑的地下办公室，对着深色的小办公桌感到无聊和孤独。二月的阳光开始有着愈发明媚的迹象，大地轻轻震颤着从睡梦中醒来，他的内心却压着阴云。他挨到下班的时间，回家的路上心不在焉，当他走到家门口终于决定主动写封信问询的时候，看到了地上白色信封。上面只写了“给阿尔忒弥斯”。

纽特皱着眉捡起信封，这确实是只有家人知道，并只有忒修斯会用的称呼，但这实在不是忒修斯的风格。而且信封上的字体他认得，不是来自忒修斯，而是速记羽毛笔统一的字迹。

纽特进到家里，抽出魔杖，用闪着微弱银光的杖尖抵着信封的边缘慢慢划过去，这道光整齐地割开信封，就像一把锋利的拆信刀。纽特收回魔杖，抽出了信纸。

信纸上也是速记羽毛笔公事公办的字迹。

“抱歉阿尔忒弥斯，这么久没有给你写信。我之前受伤了，现在不太方便写字，只能用速记羽毛笔写给你。不能自己一笔一笔写下来的感觉真不好。我没什么事，只不过不能频繁给你写信了，抱歉。你要照顾好自己。爱你的忒修斯”

信的内容很短，只有几句话。纽特的眉头皱得更紧了。忒修斯是伤到了手吗？这么久都没有好？还是他前一段时间一直没能写信？

也许是被恶咒伤到了很难恢复……吧？纽特这么想着，也许战场上的条件实在不好，或者伤到了惯用手他也不能用魔法治愈自己。忒修斯会无杖的治疗魔法吗？大概不会吧？信这么短大概是因为不想被周围的人发现他在用速记羽毛笔吧，毕竟战场上几乎都是麻瓜。

纽特这么想着，心情稍微安定了下来。至少他还没有大事，至少他还能给我写信。

他走进书房，摔在椅子上，感觉自己一阵眩晕。梅林啊，如果忒修斯出什么严重意外，他保不准会做出什么事情来。也许他会直接冲上战场也说不定。

纽特镇定了一下心情，抽出了一张羊皮纸，用羽毛笔沾了些墨水。

“谢天谢地，你这么久没有寄信来我真的很担心。你的手还好吗？我觉得圣芒戈的话一定会有办法的。我也很想你。你那里的战况怎么样？你现在这个样子不能上前线吧？好好休息。”

当他写完这些的时候，斯卡曼德家的猫头鹰已经落在书房的窗沿。纽特打开窗户让他进来，把信交给他。

“去吧，好孩子。”纽特轻轻碰了碰他的喙，目送他变成天边一个褐色的小点。

纽特把今天收到的信折回信封，和以前收到的那些收在一起。他的心情好了不少。

三个星期后，纽特再一次收到了信。依旧是速记羽毛笔的笔迹。信中说自己的手没有什么大问题，只是不方便使用魔法只能慢慢恢复，还开玩笑地表示他第一次发现没有魔法伤口愈合这么慢。

“……抱歉阿尔忒弥斯，你不要担心。”

纽特看着这句话抿着嘴，他觉得怪怪的。又说不出哪不对。不过他照例回了一封短信过去。

这样断断续续不温不火的信件持续到了八九月。纽特很奇怪，为什么忒修斯信件的风格和以前不一样了。他曾经不习惯的那种热烈的词句换成了一种很绅士的遣词造句，这总让纽特想起他和忒修斯去参加宴会时他对待其他漂亮的女孩子的时候，绅士的用语，距离恰好的词句，令人舒服的口吻，外加一些无伤大雅的玩笑。纽特产生了另一种不习惯，而且觉得浑身都不自在，他觉得有什么不对劲。

纽特是十月中旬偶然得知战况已经接近终盘，但忒修斯的信中什么都没有提过。

是的。纽特突然反应过来，忒修斯不再和他谈论战况了。

纽特走在街上，心事重重。他开始回忆忒修斯给他的那些信件，就像后知后觉一般感到那些信件的内容都过于反常了。

有些疏离的措辞，每封信里让他不要担心的安抚，莫名其妙的抱歉，信件格式的改变，即使到现在依旧是速记羽毛笔的笔迹，还有……他在信中没有再叫过他纽特。

为什么？

街上起了风。纽特逆着风向公寓的方向走去。他裹了裹自己的大衣，但冰冷的风依旧像刺骨的海水一样灌进了他的鼻腔。纽特感到溺水般的窒息。

回到家，纽特掏出羊皮纸，破天荒地主动写了一封信，试探地询问战况。

“忒修斯，我听说战争已经快要结束了。真的吗？我没有从你那里得到消息，向确认一下。”

纽特想了想，在后面加了一句。

“我很想你，希望你能快一点回来。如果这场战争能在圣诞节前结束就好了，我太久没和你在一起过圣诞了。”

收到回信的那天已经是十一月了，最后落款的日期是十月的最后一天。对方在信里模糊地提到战争似乎快要结束了，但完全没有提要回来的事情。

“抱歉，我不想让你担心所以没有和你讲战况。我也很想你。”

信里还写了一些有的没的，一点有用的信息都没有。

没过几天，战争结束的消息传遍全国。纽特去了车站，混在一群迎接自己亲人回家的麻瓜里努力寻找自己哥哥的身影。可直到车站的人都散去，他依旧一无所获。

他真的开始慌了。忒修斯难不成真的出了什么事？他不敢多想，也不知道应该怎么办。他知道报纸上会刊登伤亡名单，但他不怎么看报。魔法部大概会知道，但是……

但是他不想去问。如果真的是忒修斯遭遇了不测，他要怎么办呢？而且，纽特试图说服自己，而且他还在给我写信。阿尔忒弥斯。这个名字除了忒修斯还有谁知道呢？

纽特寄了一封信出去。他希望忒修斯能够给他一个明确的答复，到底什么时候回来。

两周之后，纽特没有收到任何回复。他再次急急忙忙给忒修斯寄了一封信，措辞几乎是恳求忒修斯告诉自己到底发生了什么。然后他给上司递了请假的申请，因为身体不适想请一个长假。他知道自己的理由挺没有说服力的，因为他的上司用复杂的眼神看了看他。但是出乎意料的是对方很痛快地批了他的假，并告诉他可以再多休息一下。

纽特躲在自己的小公寓里浑浑噩噩地数着日子，挨到了年底还是没有收到忒修斯的消息。

当纽特不得不因为生活需要再次出门之后，发现周围的世界已经染上了节日的色彩。他才想起今天是平安夜，战争已经结束一个多月了。街上的气氛热闹而祥和，因为战争，人们已经好几年没有过过这样安心的圣诞了。但对纽特来说，这是他过得最不安宁的一个节日。

他在麻瓜的商店买了一些食物。家务方面的魔法一向不是他的强项。人们互相赠送着最诚挚的祝福，即使是陌生人也不例外。纽特强撑出一个笑容回应陌生人的寒暄。

等他回到公寓门口，天已经黑了。纽特放下手中的东西打算开门，然后听到身后有翅膀扇动的声音。是一只猫头鹰。纽特转过身，看见它衔着一个信封。

那只猫头鹰徘徊了一下，纽特伸出手臂，让它停在上面。他接过猫头鹰叼着的信封，心脏疯狂在他的胸腔里撞击。那只猫头鹰没有急着飞走，轻轻用喙触了一下纽特拇指的指根，才扑闪着翅膀离开。纽特从中读出了安抚，却更加慌乱。

他慌乱地扯开信封，接下来看到的文字却几乎让他眼前一黑。

“阿尔忒弥斯，你好。我是忒修斯的战友，也是一名巫师——我是麻瓜家庭出身，替我的麻瓜弟弟上战场，后来在被忒修斯救了之后互相发现了对方的巫师身份，因此我们关系密切，谈论了很多事情。我想有些话我们应该说在最前面。相信你也已经觉得不对劲了，从你的回信里我也看出你的怀疑了。是的，忒修斯已经不在了。去年圣诞节的时候，我们预料到马上就会有一场恶战，于是约定了如果出事互相帮忙料理后事，他说如果他不在了，希望我能帮他瞒下去，至少是到战争结束——尤其是对你。他说的最多的就是你，他真的很爱很爱你，总在说希望战争快一点结束，然后就可以回到你身边。他对我说你是个很执拗的人，他害怕你会因为他的死而有一些过激行为，所以让我帮他。

在圣诞节过后的那天他就受了重伤，是对方黑巫师的恶咒，我们谁都救不了他。我当时也受了伤。伤好之后，我按照约定，按照他给我的方法叫来了他的猫头鹰给你送信。我不敢写很多，忒修斯说你们是青梅竹马，我很怕说漏了，同时也带着罪恶感。他跟我说过一些你们两个人的事情，但从不会说你本人，所以我连你的全名都不知道，只知道这个名字——就连这个名字也是他一次说漏嘴我才知道的。现在战争已经结束了，我做完了和他的约定，我也不知道应该怎么瞒下去了。你写信问忒修斯什么时候回去的时候我的心脏都感到疼痛。也许继续这么瞒下去才是对你最大的伤害。

我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。

还有一件事，他的遗物我已经送到他以前工作的魔法执行司了。有一个施了加密魔法的大盒子里面好像都是你写给他的信，还有一些他身上带着的东西我也一并放在那里了。我不知道其他和他有关的人的信息，只能把这些告诉你。

很抱歉。”

纽特浑身都僵住了。其实他心里早就有了一个不想承认的答案，一切最糟糕的猜测都成为了现实。他浑身的血液都冻成了冰。他抬头看向远处，他的至亲，他的哥哥，他的恋人，被永远留在了远方的土地。他听到有什么支离破碎的呻吟，然后意识到这是自己咬着唇呜咽的声音。

远处的教堂里唱诗班唱起了平安夜的颂歌。纽特听见有水滴打在纸上的声音，模糊的视野获得了一瞬间的清澈，信纸边缘晕开了一个墨点。他赶忙去抹，却让劣质的纸张脆弱地留下了一个不规则的缺口，他的心脏顺着这个缺口被撕裂了。天空中飘起了细雪，在暖橙色灯光的映射下闪闪发光，像上帝向人间撒下金色的祝福，他颤抖着手抽出魔杖，撑起一把透明的伞，拒绝了这子虚乌有的福祉。

灰暗的云沉重地飘过来，月亮熄灭了。

————————

纽特躺在床上，迷迷糊糊地就快要睡着。然后他感觉床边的小台灯被打开，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音之后，有人躺在了他的身边。他转过身，还没来得及看一眼对方就被圈进一个温暖而宽厚的怀抱。他听见一个熟悉的声音把气息吐在他的耳边：“Merry Christmas, Artemis.”

——然后他醒了。灯是黑的，床上只有他一个人。

忒修斯已经很多个圣诞节没有回来过了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 最后这段话的最后两句其实是没用上的废稿，然后我加了一小段强行留下了（  
> 我没想写这么长的，其实我想写的部分只有开头和结尾（？中间想把逻辑圆回来但是又好难搞于是写得很粗糙（趴  
> 之前因为我真的不想哥哥死，所以和基友立下了“只要哥哥第五部结束活下来，我就带头写哥哥死亡庆祝哥哥存活”这样莫名其妙的flag以及“第五部出来前我绝对不写be”的flag  
> 然后她和我聊脑洞的时候疯狂给我供be梗，结果我真香了于是产出了这么一篇乱七八糟的东西（  
> 既然我把be都提前写了求罗姨放哥哥一条生路！  
> （其实还有毕设实验做不出结果的报社x


End file.
